


Webs

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Thoughts, Fantasizing, Giant Spiders, M/M, Neighbors, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "His hot, American neighbor with whom he’d only shared brief introductions and polite smiles when they passed each other.His hot, American neighbor who was at his door in nothing more than a small towel wrapped around his waist to afford him some modesty."





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur had admittedly had more than his fair share of erotic fantasies since his neighbor moved into the flat next door. His hot, American neighbor who biked everywhere while wearing shorts that were so tight they must have been illegal. His hot, American neighbor with whom he’d only shared brief introductions and polite smiles when they passed each other.

His hot, American neighbor who was at his door in nothing more than a small towel wrapped around his waist to afford him some modesty. Arthur wondered if one of his fantasies was coming true and he’d be thrown onto his bed and ravished all afternoon. Alfred was dripping wet with fogged up glasses, and the way drops of water ran down what was basically pure muscle made Arthur nearly moan. He watched as one drop made its way down Alfred’s happy trail to disappear into the towel, though he wanted nothing more than to find out what was underneath. He was so distracted with how much better the real thing was than his fantasies that Arthur almost missed Alfred talking to him in a frenzied rush.

“Look, I know this is really awkward and I’m sorry I’m not dressed but there’s a huge fucking spider in my bathtub and normally I’m pretty okay with spiders but this one I can’t handle, so can you kill it for me?”

Arthur blinked at him, the words slowly breaking through his haze of desire, and he opened his mouth to make babbling sounds before he could speak properly. “I…I’m actually rather terrified of spiders, so I don’t think I can.”

“Uh…shit. Maybe you can be my emotional support? I’m still new here and you seem like a nice guy.”

Arthur cleared his throat, tempted to clarify that he was only nice because he desperately wanted Alfred to fuck him, but then he’d just scare Alfred off and have nothing to feed his fantasies anymore. He forced a smile onto his face and nodded.

Alfred’s returning smile was bright enough that Arthur had to brace himself on the doorframe to keep from swooning. Alfred started back to his flat, and Arthur closed his door behind him as he followed. Alfred’s flat was a mess with food boxes and dirty laundry strewn everywhere, making Arthur feel somewhat better that someone so well put together was somewhat balanced by being slovenly in other areas.

It didn’t change that he wouldn’t mind if Alfred had just lured him there to shove aside the mess on the settee and have a quickie there, of course.

Unfortunately, Alfred did lead him to the bathroom, which was still steaming from whatever Alfred had been doing in there, and he gestured towards the tub.

“It’s still there and it’s so fucking big. Look at that thing.”

Arthur took a step back and winced. “I’d rather not, if you don’t mind. I really am quite afraid of them.”

“Oh, yeah. Right.” Alfred scratched his head and looked around the room. “Can you grab me a bowl or something from the kitchen? Maybe I can trap it.”

Arthur did as he was told, despite the urge to go snooping instead, and when he came back, Alfred was bent over the tub with the towel riding up enough that Arthur had enough of a view of Alfred’s ass that he nearly dropped the bowl. He did suck in a breath audibly enough that Alfred turned and grinned at him.

“Oh great, you brought it! Here we go…”

He grabbed the bowl and bent over again. While he was mumbling to himself and positioning the bowl, Arthur stood transfixed, starting at Alfred’s ass and what he could see of Alfred’s package and how both seemed to be better than his fantasies. His mind started to wander to Alfred dropping pretenses and shoving him against the wall and whispering filthy things into his ear.

Instead, Alfred made a sound of triumph and stood up with the bowl, making Arthur turn his head to avoid looking at the spider, but also at the fact that Alfred’s towel was slipping. He heard a window open and then shut, and he looked up as Alfred grinned at him.

“Thanks a lot, man! I felt a lot braver with you around. Maybe we can actually hang out sometime? I’ll actually clean up and wear clothes and everything, ha ha.”

He could come over completely naked and Arthur would be much happier, but he managed to avoid saying that. He smiled back. “Yes, that would be nice.”

“All right, cool! I’ll see you around then. Thanks again!”

Without waiting for a response, Alfred shucked off his towel then, leaving everything fully on display as he turned to climb back into the shower and pull the curtain shut. Arthur clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from moaning that everything really _was_ so much better than in his fantasies, and his knees felt weak and all the blood in his body seemed to be rushing to two distinct places. He managed to stumble out of the room as the sound of running water and Alfred whistling began.

As he walked stiffly back to his flat, he desperately hoped that Alfred had done all of that on purpose. In any case, any “hanging out” they did was going to be _very_ interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred kept his word, much to Arthur’s disappointment, and wore clothing each time they met after the spider in the tub incident. Meeting like normal people allowed Arthur to learn that Alfred was disarmingly charming in personality as well as looks, even if he was also obnoxious and a slob.

However, it also made Arthur wonder if Alfred very casually showing off his naked body was just a fever dream of Arthur’s driven by lust and considerable sexual frustration after not having a good shag for years.

It was the sort of thing he constantly mulled over, wondering if he was reading too much into their relationship—if he could call what they had a relationship—and if he was picking up signals that weren’t actually there.

During one of such deep thought sessions, Arthur thought nothing of the tickling on his leg, dismissing it as his cat brushing against him, until that tickling was accompanied by a very long, very thin leg. Then his eyes widened as he took in the eight-legged monstrosity that was crawling up his leg.

After a moment of pure shock, Arthur let out a blood-curdling scream of terror and flew to his feet, wildly flailing in an effort to get the spider off of him. He continued to scream as he stood on his sofa, trying to find where the spider had landed and whether he could safely bolt for the door and never come back.

His wild search was interrupted by insistent knocking on the door, and Arthur checked the floor leading there before he made a run for it. He wrenched the door open, ready to scream at whoever was at the door to help him, but the scream died in his throat when he saw just who was at his door.

It was Alfred, which wasn’t much of a surprise considering they were neighbors, but once again he was dripping wet with fogged up glasses and only a small towel wrapped around his waist to afford him modesty. He honestly started to forget what it was he was screaming about, instead distracted by all the droplets of water glistening on pure muscle and disappearing behind that small towel…

“Are you okay?! What happened?”

Arthur shook his head, Alfred’s voice bringing back to his horrifying reality, and once again the terror took over him. He clutched at Alfred’s arm—and good lord, it really was pure muscle—and tried to pull him in.

“There’s an enormous spider in here somewhere. Kill it for me.”

“Aww, you don’t need to kill it! But hey, I’ll be your hero and get rid of it for you! Can you get me a bowl or something again?”

Arthur did as asked, and he stood wringing his hands as he watched Alfred search around for the elusive spider. On the one hand, he wanted to stare up Alfred’s towel at his nether region and admire the view, but on the other hand, there was the spider equivalent of the devil crawling around somewhere and it was hard to indulge in fantasies when something so horrible was around.

After searching for a while, Arthur jumped slightly when Alfred slammed the bowl over something and let out a victorious whoop.

“Aha! Got it!”

He stood up, and with both of his hands occupied keeping the spider contained, there was nothing but a loose knot to keep Alfred’s towel in place, and that, of course, did not do its job. The towel fell away, leaving a triumphant Alfred with everything fully on display.

Arthur nearly passed out.

“Wonder if this is the same guy that was in my apartment? You mind if I go on your balcony quick to get rid of it?”

Arthur slowly shook his head in a daze as a blatantly naked Alfred casually walked through his flat to get rid of the spider. He came back scratching his head and grabbed the abandoned towel, which he quickly wrapped around his waist again.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry! I got so wrapped up in catching the spider that I didn’t even notice my towel dropped.”

Arthur blinked and vaguely waved a hand. “It’s fine.”

He almost— _almost_ —wished that spiders showed up in his flat more often, if it meant that he’d have a naked Alfred walking around.

Alfred flashed him a smile that made him feel dizzy and headed for the door. “Well, if any spiders show up, just let me know! I’d prefer if you just knocked on my door and didn’t scream, though.”

“I’ll…be sure to do that.”

After another smile, Alfred was out the door, leaving Arthur to collapse on the sofa to mull in even more confused thoughts.


End file.
